my_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Groggean
|image = File: Grog.jpg |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Groggeans |Row 2 title = Skin |Row 2 info = & & |Row 3 title = Hair |Row 3 info = & & & |Row 4 title = Appetite |Row 4 info = Carnivorous |Row 5 title = Homeland |Row 5 info = Planet Grog |Row 6 title = Designation |Row 6 info = Sapient }} Groggeans (ぎろうじゅうぎいん) are a humanoid race from Planet Grog which is very close to its sun. Due to overdosed gamma-rays from its sun, their evolution allows them to live with high radiation and extraordinary physical strength. Groggeans are called "universe strongest creatures". Physiology Anatomy Groggeans are adapted to a world with high radiation due to their sun is very close to planet. Their skin is able to absorb gamma-rays from sun and mutate their body. Groggeans possess incredible strength from their evolutions and also increase their strength by facing and absorbing gamma-rays. Groggeans' body are exactly same as Humans except their skins and muscles. Groggean' muscle is very flexible and have stronger bond than humans. They can increase their muscle mass highly, the muscles in arms and legs can cover 2/3 of their body. It gives them incredible durability. However, like Humans they can easily get slashed or pierced by piercing objects. Also, their blood is green like their skin. They are able to live without oxygen and outer space. They have similar lifespan with Humans. They can live without eating for years, use inner radiation to produce energy but it weakens Groggean. Appearance Groggeans are bigger than humans in terms of height and weights. The height of an adult Groggean is between 2.1 meters and 2.6 meters,and the weight of an adult Groggean is between 900 lbs and 1300 lbs. They have hulking body with muscles. Their skin and eye color is green with small variety. They have generally blackish green hair and on the face, they have no bodily hair. In their older ages, hair color become white. When a Groggean exposed the high radiation, its eye glows green. Reproduction As was common to many humanoid species, Groggeans had two sexes: male and female. They reproduct like humans but they have not a family concept generally. A female Groggean have a sexual intercourse with only male Groggeans who is stronger than her. Like males, female Groggeans possess incredible strength. There is no difference in strength between sexes. Society and Culture Castes Groggeans are fighter race and like wolves they can only led by strongest among them. The ruler of Groggeans are called Khal and it chosen by a combat-to-death. The survivor became Khal. Guardians and bestmen of Khal are called Ko and they chosen by Khal himself. Groggeans are loyal to Khal and his Kos. They are very aggresive and cannot control their anger. However, Groggeans can live in harmony with other races when others do not disturb them. Status Groggeans have not a family concept generally, the child Groggeans live alone by fighting. It is believed it makes Groggean stronger. However, there are exceptions, some Groggeans have a family like other species. Powers and Abilities The Groggeans are one of the physically strongest species in the universe, with potential for limitless strength. *'Enhanced Strength': Groggeans possess the capacity for virtually limitless physical strength. It is known a Groggean's strength is intrinsically limitless, "an infinity" with "no finite element inside". However, Groggean's personality affects their strength level. While functionally calm, Groggeans are very weak compared to other Groggeans. (It is still too stronger than other species.) While in an enraged state, adrenaline surges through Groggean's body, magnifying their extraordinary strength significantly above their standard limits. Groggean's immeasurable strength is directly proportional to level of rage, excitement, and stress. Groggeans also grow stronger the more radiation. Groggeansare also able to use his highly developed leg muscles to leap great distances. As a Groggean becomes enraged, his/her strength increases considerably, which means he/she can jump farther than usual. Groggeans can have transposed 1,000 miles with a single leap while in their enraged state. *'Enhanced Durability': In addition to their great strength, Groggeans body possesses a high degree of resistance to physical injury. Groggeans are able to withstand high caliber bullets, powerful energy blasts, pressures extremes, falls from orbital heights, maximized heat without blistering, maximized cold without freezing, and also powerful impacts. Groggeans are able to withstand several times the impact of ground zero nuclear explosions, with a maximum temperature of one million degrees Fahrenheit, and the crushing pressures of 100Gs without suffering any damage or harm. *'Enhanced Stamina': Groggeans' body counteracts fatigue poisons that build up in their muscles during physical activity. In an enraged state, Grogeeans are capable of exerting themself at peak physical capacity for several days before fatigue begins to affect them. However, much like their vast physical strength, Groggeans stamina does increase as he becomes angrier. Their stamina has even been described as "almost unlimited". They can operate under intense conditions for extended periods of time due to his body not developing fatigue toxins quickly. They are also immune to diesases, toxins and viruses. *'Psychic Resistance': Groggeans are able to resist psychic abilities such as mind reading, mind control etc. In normal conditions it is virtually impossible to mentally enslave a Groggean by glamouring him/her. In parallel this ability also increases with his/her rage. *'Gamma Radiation': Not usually a power associated with Groggeans, but they possess at least a limited ability to manipulate forms of energy, particularly gamma radiation. Their body works like a "gamma battery" by creating and radiating gamma energy. This ability is very rare even amongst Groggeans. Unique Abilities Some Groggeans can have unique and advanced abilities. *'Gamma Sight': Some Groggeans also have a unique ability "Gamma Sight" which allows them to sense Killer Points (weak points in the body), gives them heightened senses, and allows them to fight in a trance state. This ability makes Groggeans almost unstoppable. Trivia * Groggean of M.U. is based on "The Hulk" and "The She-Hulk" from Marvel Universe. Category:Races